


Chester Bennington - AWOL

by Jiinczy



Category: Linkin Park, Unwind Dystology - Neal Shusterman, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiinczy/pseuds/Jiinczy
Summary: Chester Bennington is a troubled teen who just wants to be loved. When his parents send him to be unwound, he has no choice but to run. His new life of running and hiding only gets harder as he races across betrayal and more.





	1. The Order

Chester rode his bike home, sweat trickling down his forehead. I have to get home. Now. He thought as he grunted and pushed the pedals harder. It couldn’t be true; they wouldn’t do this to him. He wiped tears off his dusty face and pedaled yet harder, his stomach lurched, he hadn’t eaten all day, and riding on an empty stomach in the hot Arizona sun after school was the last thing he wanted to do. He careened around a corner and rode straight into his dads parking lot. Leaping off his bike, he dropped everything and bee lined for the kitchen. There were empty beer bottles scattered everywhere, dirty dishes were piled in the sink, and there was that smell of mildew. Chester’s gaze immediately went to his mother, sitting at the table, drinking a beer, while his father was yet to be seen. She looked up at him and slurred something, then took another drink.

  
“Mom…. where’s dad?” Chester’s voice cracked and he went for a glass of water. Of course, his mother just laughed, she was never sober enough to talk to him. Or do anything. He chugged some water and set the cup down. He heard the rumor that it had happened. That he had been reported. God, if it was true, he was done. He swallowed. There was no use in searching for him, it would only earn him a good beating. As always, he started cleaning, while his mother sat and drank what little life she had away.

  
It remained quiet for a while, the only sound was Chester washing dishes and scrubbing counters. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chester felt himself being yanked to the ground, and held there. It was his dad, and he was pissed. He remained calm, knowing what was going to happen, but accepting it. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blows, but instead he was yanked to his feet and a piece of paper shoved at him. Oh god. They did. They ordered my fate. He looked at the paper and immediately his eyes welled with tears.

  
“Dad….” he shook his head, looking down at the paper.

  
“Shut up, you fucking deserve it” came his father’s reply as he looked for some whiskey.

  
“I…. I’m sorry! I’ll…. I’ll do anything!“ his voice breaks and he sets the paper on the counter. “Please…I.. I don’t wanna be unwound! I’ll go to Derek’s…a…and I won’t say anything about it! I swear!”

  
“I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP, Faggot! We already ordered it, it’s done. You’re leaving in a week. You’re a good for nothing piece of shit. At least you’ll be of some use dead.” His dad just grabbed a shot glass and the liquor and goes to his room, slamming the door shut behind him, his wife following. Chester sunk to his knees. How could they do this to him?

  
He didn’t stay home. He couldn’t. He had to tell the one person who had ever loved him. Jumping up, Chester ran and rode his little bike to the nice suburban home, in the more privileged neighborhood. He leapt off the bike and went to the door. Before knocking, he made sure it wasn’t too late. After checking, he braced himself, and knocked. The door creaked open and Mrs Shinoda peered outside to see scrawny, dirty Chester looking at her through his tear soaked face. Normally, she hated the Bennington boy, and didn’t want him near her Michael, but something told her this was important, and recently, she had been allowing him inside to clean up. He never told them what was happening. Only Mike knew.

  
“Oh, Charles, come in.” She always used his middle name, and he hated it, but never complained. The sound of someone playing piano stopped abruptly and Mike peeked into the entry way. His brown eyes widened at the sight of Chester and he ran to him and hugged him.

  
“Ches? You okay?” It was apparent he was worried, was it that obvious something was this bad? Mike dragged Chester to his room and got a wash cloth to clean Chester’s face. “do you need a shower and clothes? Did Derek hurt you bad again?” Chester looked down and let the tears fall, his sobs wracking his small body.

  
“N….no mike…T…. they did it…t.. they sent the order” His words were barely understandable, but Mike heard them and dropped everything he was holding, then hugged Chester.

  
“No…they couldn’t have…. Chester….” His voice started breaking and he buried his face into Chester’s shirt. “I can’t lose you Ches!” He started to bawl, refusing to let go of Chester and rocking back and forth. That night was sleepless, filled with crying and talking quietly. Mr. and Mrs. Shinoda left the two alone. They knew something was not right, and didn’t ruin this last reunion.

  
Chester knew why. He wasn’t perfect. Far from it. He was a failure. He went to school got bullied, and failed, went home, worked until his parents took him to Derek’s. At Derek’s he was abused. Badly. Everything from sexual molestation to just being worked into exhaustion. Then he was returned to his parents who neglected and abused him. Until he met Michael Kenji Shinoda, his only friends were the drugs he bought and did in the bathroom before going to school every day. He was still addicted, but Mike was helping him. Making it better. He was a very hurt, and broken 15-year-old, but never did he want to be killed.

  
His head hurt from the crying. There was nothing to be done, he had to accept his fate. The clock to his doom was already ticking, and he had a few days before he was to be hauled off. He snuck home, and changed his clothes for school that day, of course, earning him a good beating for not being home time the previous night.

  
At school, Mike stayed at his side, the two were sobbing most of the day, then followed by a few of Mike’s friends, Bradford, Joe, Rob and the spicy ginger Dave. They all sympathized. They weren’t Chester’s friends, but Mike’s. Naturally, seeing Mike in turmoil made them feel bad and they tried to make things better. The day wore on and Chester finished the day, absolutely destroyed still. There was no hope for happiness. Ever. He moped home, dragging his bike with him, and Mike following. He had never been to Chester’s house. He knew it was bad, but what he didn’t know was how bad it really was. Kindly, he helped Chester put his bike away and go inside. Immediately his lip curled in disgust.

  
“Oh god...Che- “

  
“Shhh.” Chester cut him off before he could speak. He already begged Mike to not come in, he didn’t want him to see this, but Mike refused to listen and went in anyway. Upon entering the living room, someone was sitting on the couch. It wasn’t just anyone. He turned his head and Chester’s stomach dropped. It was Derek.

  
“U…uhhh D…Derek….” He could feel his knees already weakening. Derek’s face twisted into a cruel smile, making Mike back off.

  
“Hey babe,” he ran a large hand through Chester’s curly hair, sending a flood of shivers through his body. Immediately, Chester stared at the ground and swallowed. “h…. hey….” his voice shuddered, making Derek look at him, displeased. Mike could tell how terrified Chester was and stayed quiet.

  
“Where’ve you been? I missed you honey,” Derek’s large hand enveloped Chester’s jaw and he brought him close to him, forcing a small kiss. His breath reeking of vodka made Chester whimper a little, but too quiet for him to hear.  
“S.. sorry…st…studying….”

  
“Mmmmm. I heard about you being unwound. I’m really sorry. I came to…comfort you.” There was no doubt in Mike’s mind that’s the opposite of his actual intentions.

  
“I…I wanted to be with fr…friends…” Chester tried desperately to get out of his handhold but he was too strong.  
“No baby, not tonight, I came all the way here to see you. And that’s what we’re gonna do.” He stood and started sauntering off to Chester’s little room. Young Chester was still frozen, staring at his feet and shaking. Suddenly it all became very real to Mike and he understood Chester’s abuse.

  
“Ches…...” he said, quietly. Chester hugs him, tight, and follows Derek, leaving Mike to decide what to do. Worried, Mike stayed, hiding under the table in the kitchen. Waiting for Chester.


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester and Mike make a decision to save Chesters life, but maybe ruin it as well.

Derek smirked at Chester’s scrawny, naked body with disgusting lust. His eyes hadn’t even left the floor before Derek pushed him onto the bare bed, face down, feeling his body in any invasive way he could. Chester squirmed and struggled, earning him blows until he stopped. 

“Come on baby, make some noise,” Derek growled, pushing roughly into him. Chester whimpered and moaned into the pillow, sobbing. It hurt. A lot and Derek wasn’t stopping soon. It didn’t end there. After another hour of being violated, fondled, kissed, Derek finally pulled out of Chester and laid on the bed, panting, leaving Chester to recover. Before Chester was able to get away, he wrapped a large, sweaty arm around him and laid on top of him, rubbing against him. 

“Love you Chessy,” he said, gently stroking Chester’s now bruised face. He kissed his forehead and smiled.  
“I…. l…love you... to... too D…Derek” came Chester’s broken reply. Not too long later, finally after what felt like ages, Derek fell asleep, granting Chester the power to get away again. As soon as he was freed, Chester pulled on a pair of pants, wincing in pain and left the room, going straight to the bathroom. Mike scrambled up and chased him, shaking his head. He had heard the entire thing, and cried throughout, helpless for his friend. 

“Chester don’t do it. I know what you’re gonna do.” Mike shook his head, still holding the door. Chester looked up at him sadly, his brown eyes swollen over, shaking. His bare chest was covered in bruises and scars from recent and previous encounters with Derek. 

“Mike…please,” he pleaded, praying he would let him go make the pain go away. Mike shook his head. Despite Chester’s uncanny ability to plead well, Mike was hard headed and wouldn’t let him shoot up. Finally, Chester gave up and collapsed into Mikes arms, bitterly sobbing. 

“Chester….I... I have an idea,” he rubs Chester’s bare back and wipes tears from his face. “It’s gonna be hard…a... and dangerous…but it might work.”  
Nothing but tears.

“Y... you’re gonna run…go AWOL.” Mike became stern, mature and Chester looks at him. 

“What?” 

“You heard me you’re going to run…as far as you can, and find safety.”

“Bu... but Mike…What if I never see you again?” his voice broke again and he started crying. 

“You will. I promise. If you survive.” Mike was still crying, but being stern to make Chester listen. Chester finally sat up and nodded, wiping his eyes, he began to pack, enveloped in silence, then turns. 

“Come with me.” Chester’s face was dead serious but Mike only looked down. 

“Ches…. I…don’t think I can. I’m not an unwind…and…I like home…I have a career almost ready…and I’m not…in any trouble. .I don’t wanna leave home.. “Chester’s face fell, tears again welling in his sad eyes. He finishes packing, teary eyed, then wrapped his arm around Mike, bringing him close. He couldn’t describe the way Mike made him feel. His big brown eyes, cute but goofy smile, gentle touch.... everything. Chester didn’t even know what he was feeling. Something told him it was love, but he was unsure, he’d never been truly loved the way he thought he loved Mike. Losing him was destroying him already and he hadn’t left yet. 

“B.. bye mike” Chester finally said, shattering the silence that had taken over the room while he embraced   
Mike. He turned to leave, not looking back, and walked sadly out. Mikes standing in the house, bawling, conflicted to all hell.

“C.. Chester…w... wait….” 

He stops and turns. Mike grabbed some more of Chester’s clothes and followed, wiping the tears. “I’ll come…for you…I don’t want you to destroy yourself,” he hugged Chester and started to walk out the way Chester was heading. He followed, almost running to keep up with Mikes pace. 

It was a strenuous walk for them. Especially Chester. His small, scrawny body was not doing well with such hard travelling. His insides lurched from the lack of food and withdrawals from drugs made him sick feeling. They barely got three miles out of Phoenix when he sat on a stump, heaving and holding his aching sides. 

“Ches…. you okay?” Mike rubbed his back gently. In response, Chester nodded and dry heaved again. “We’re about a mile out of the nearest town, I…there’s a safe house there…” he says, still comforting Chester. 

“O…okay…,” he pants, looking at his feet and taking sharp breaths. It hurt, and he was pretty sure Derek broke a few ribs. After a few more minutes, they went back on the road and walked until the sun began to peek over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I love writing this story and wrote for hours today as I rode the city bus across the city,, Leave comments! Check out my Wattpad Chester Watson!


End file.
